bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Kidnapper
Kidnappers are enemies in Bloodborne. Description Kidnappers are large, deformed humanoids with skinny limbs, a disproportionately large right hand and grey skin standing twice as tall as a human. It is presumed that they are in collaboration with the School of Mensis, and kidnap citizens of Yharnam for the purpose of the school's gruesome experiments and Rituals. They dress in dark grey robes and carry a sack over their left shoulder. They attack with punches, palm strikes, kicks and by swinging their sack as a weapon. Location * = After defeating the Blood-Starved Beast, ** = After triggering the Blood Moon. *Cathedral Ward:* **One hides in the recess to the right of the front doorway of Oedon Chapel. **One to the right of the Grand Cathedral, on the cliff after the area where the two Yahar'gul Hunters are encountered. **Hiding near the chapel beneath which the stairs to the top of Old Yharnam are concealed, in a small recess to the right of the front doorway. **The fourth is in the small area at the bottom of the Lower Cathedral Ward. If the player takes the alley on the left immediately past the door instead of heading straight down the street they can sneak up on the Kidnapper for a backstab. *Hypogean Gaol:** **Two are walking around in the large room wherein the Hypogean Gaol lamp is located. **Two stand at the far end of the jail beyond the cell block with the Eye Collectors and unarmed Huntsmen. **One Kidnapper, who is accompanied by two dogs, patrols around the right side of the chapel before the stairs leading to the side door of the aforementioned cell block. **One, also accompanied by two dogs, stands at the top end of the street where the corpse with the Tonitrus is found. *Forbidden Woods* - Standing just past the dog cages, on the other side of the stone house. *Kidnappers also appear in various Chalice Dungeons. In-game information Kidnappers will only appear after the Blood-starved Beast in Old Yharnam is defeated. When the Hunter is killed by a Kidnapper for the first time, instead of losing blood echoes and being returned to a Lamp as normal a cutscene will play showing that they were taken by the Kidnapper and thrown in the jail in Yahar'gul. When you first see a Kidnapper, you should simply ignore it unless you want to go to Yahar'gul. Once the Hunter slays Rom, the Vacuous Spider, the Kidnappers outside of Yahar'gul will disappear. In the lower half of Yahar'gul, the corpses of Kidnappers are scattered around the area, presumably killed by the creatures that spawn there as a result of the Blood Moon. Strategy Kidnappers may seem to be non-threatening at first as their skinny appearance and slow attacks suggests, but in reality they can deal out an obscene amount of damage, and are easily capable of killing the Hunter in a few successful attacks. Players should watch out for the jumping punch attack, as it isn't telegraphed beyond the jump itself thus giving only a small window to dodge or parry. Furthermore, it deals a large amount of damage and can become a combo into other attacks. When a Kidnapper reaches about 75% health, it will become enraged and generate a red aura around itself. The Kidnapper will move faster and attack more aggressively. The animation that leads to this takes a few seconds to complete, leaving the Kidnapper vulnerable to a visceral attack. When the Kidnapper is in its enraged state, it will combo its attacks. Its combos are easy to bait out, and can be parried from a safe distance away. Slow poison can be effective if you don't want to fight Kidnappers head-on. It only takes a single Poison Knife to poison them, though they have enough health that you have to poison them more than once to actually kill them. Parrying however is advised, but only for a specific attack, the "delayed punch". That attack is widely telegraphed, meaning players can punish it easily. The Kidnapper will slowly arch back its fist almost behind its body and then deliver a powerful punch, it will take almost a full second to wind up. Mastering how to parry this attack will make it much easier to defeat these enemies, especially because after a visceral attack, they will likely enrage which allows players to then hit them with a backstab, thus killing them in few hits. This enemy can be easily defeated with Hunter Axe. Charge attack will deal decent damage on them and knock them down. The following stand up and enrage animation give the player enough time to just walk up, charge again to finish them off. Drops Main Game *Blood Stone Shard *Twin Blood Stone Shards *Bolt Paper Chalice Dungeons * Ritual Blood (they drop different types depending on the dungeon.) * Blood Stone Shard * Twin Blood Stone Shards * Bolt Paper Notes *One of the highest damaging enemies in the game. However, they can be entirely avoided if the player never fights the Blood-starved Beast. Trivia * The concept of this enemy seems to be based on the legend of "The Boogeyman", which is a creature who captures children and takes them away from their mothers. In some cultures like Spain, Brazil or Portugal, the Boogeyman is described as carrying a big sack (hence the nickname "Uncle Sack") in which he keeps the children he kidnaps until he drops them wherever he holds all the abducted kids - similar to what the Kidnappers do in the game. Gallery Kidnapper concept.png|concept art Kidnapper №11.png Bloodborne™_20151016010549.png Kidnapper №7.png Kidnapper №2.png Kidnapper №17.png Kidnapper №9.png Kidnapper №21.png BBKidnapper.jpg|A kidnapper as it appears in Bloodborne: The Veil, Torn Asunder. ru:Хранитель смерти Category:Enemies Category:Pthumerians